


no one is saying you’re a sick neurotic | jason’s pov

by orphan_account



Category: Falsettos - Lapine/Finn, Falsettos - Lapine/Finn (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Gen, Neurodivergent Jason, Neurodiversity, Whizzer Brown & Jason Friendship, Whizzer conversion therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28898184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [TWS FOR : ABLEISM, CONVERSION THERAPY][Set after Whizzer says he should see a psychiatrist]Based off the line “no one is saying you’re a sick neurotic”
Kudos: 2





	no one is saying you’re a sick neurotic | jason’s pov

**Author's Note:**

> HEY IM SORRY THIS IS SO SHORT
> 
> From Jason’s pov

So, my father is a homo and my mother calls me sick. Wow. All because I don’t make friends.. I’m not THAT different. Right. Right? The only thing that makes me different is the fact.. well the fact I’m neurodivergent. Sure... it makes me different to everyone. But I really thought Whizzer would understand. He’s the only sane person in my life. For hells sake, I’ve saw Whizzer crying into my father’s shoulder when my father was talking about his own psychiatrist! His hands were shaking as if he was forced to see one. Like me now, I guess. Apart from I got the chance to choose. I could tell Whizzer didn’t mean yes, after he said how he didn’t know I noticed my mother shaking her head. Too much. My father - well he used to say I’d grow up to be president! Which sounds fun, but I doubt they’d let a little SICK NEUROTIC be president, eh? Yes, I heard my mother calling me a sick neurotic. To Whizzer. Whizzer KNOWS I am neurodivergent! Yet he still thinks I should go. Correction; my father wants me to go and he and Whizzer are in a toxic relationship. I know how they only use each other for sex. Bleh- that’s gross. Sex can die. Still - chromosomes exist. WHAT IF I BECOME A HOMO? Who’s the homo now? I can’t - maybe the psychiatrist idea works..

**Author's Note:**

> this is awful im sorry


End file.
